Birthday With the Snapes
by Alice Lynch
Summary: Hermione's birthday and two Slytherins have a wonderful surprise for her. This is installment II of 'The Family Series: The Snapes'


Hermione was watching her children play in the yard, running around the garden chasing after each other. She smiled and looked back down at her book, it was a lovely day outside and she could not think of a better way to spend her birthday. "Mistress, yous bes havin' a visitor, mum." The little house elf, Jasmine, informed her and she furrowed her brow.

"Well, show them out here, if you please." She dog eared her page and set her book down as she stood from the wooden swing, smoothing her dress to make sure she was presentable, even though she was barefoot.

"Ah, Hermione, happy birthday, pet." Lucius strode forward and kissed both of her cheeks. Hermione smiled and gave him a quick hug; she thought he was still in Spain, on a business trip.

"Lucius, what a surprise! I thought you were away on business." She gave him a bright smile and motioned for him to sit with her on the swing.

"Yes, but what kind of friend misses a birthday?" He pulled a bag out of his robes and enlarged it. "And comes without presents? Also some things for the girls." He smiled and Hermione laughed.

"Oh, you spoil us, Lu!" Hermione chuckled and the girls came rushing up to him, latching on to either side.

"Uncle Lu! We missed you!" They both exclaimed and Lucius knelt down to give them both hugs. "Today is Mummy's birthday!" The youngest at five, Elise, shared her knew found discovery excitedly.

"Yes it is, little one, and we cannot have a birthday without presents now can we?" He raised an eyebrow and Hermione stifled a chuckle at how similar he was to her husband. "Come, let us go inside." He stood and Elise grabbed his hand and Hermione's, tugging them to the door, while Serena grabbed Hermione's other hand. She smiled at the girls and led them all to the living area.

"Let me get Sev, he's in the lab." She kissed each girl and went to find her husband. "Severus!" She called as she made her way down to the steps. "Severus!" She called as she entered the lab.

"In here, love." He was in the extra room down with the lab that was used as a study, but not his office that was separate.

"Severus, what are you-. Oh, my." She looked around and saw him standing by the couch. There was a thin mattress on the floor, set with her favorite foods and her favorite flowers were placed about the room. "You sneaky Slytherins planned this didn't you?" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Of course, Madam." He pulled back and offered her a hand, he kissed her knuckles and helped her sit. She smiled and they sat on the cushion, against the wall, Hermione was in between his legs and happily munching on strawberries as he fed them to her.

"Helpless romantic, should have been a Hufflepuff." She quipped and he bit her earlobe in retaliation. Hermione giggled and relaxed back against him as they finished their food and wine. "You really know how to show a girl a good time, dear." She kissed his chin and stood, careful of he plates.

"Let us go see what he has spoiled our girls with this time?" He kissed her once more and took her hand. They walked up the stairs and Hermione let him go first; my, his pants were always so fitted to show off that gorgeous arse. She reached out and pinched it. Severus growled and spun on her at the landing before the next set of steps. He pushed her against the wall and attacked her mouth. Hermione let out a quiet moan and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"S-sev, the girls are upstairs…" She moaned as he licked, nipped, and sucked at her neck and exposed shoulders. Severus waved his hand and closed the door to the upper level of the house, warding it with silencing charms that were Hermione's handy work. Whenever the door closed, only he, Jasmine, or her could access the door.

"I have been waiting to do this since you put this on." He growled in her ear and Hermione felt herself grow wet as he gripped her arse. "The things I could do to you." He unbuckled his belt and Hermione moaned as he pushed his boxers out of the way.

"P-please, Severus." She moaned and he slipped her knickers to the side. She was in a flowing emerald green dress and it stopped two inches above her knees, showing off her shapely legs. Her shoulders were exposed and the sleeves started at the edge of her them, ending in long soft material at her fingertips, hemmed with silver and gold trim, as with the bottom of the dress. It also had an open, low back, exposing the creamy flesh and strips of gold criss-cross patterns holding it together

"You are utterly ravishing, my love." He slipped inside her and Hermione kissed his jaw, moving to the visible scars on his neck; they had become a sort of pleasure point for him and she laved over them with her tongue. Severus thrust into her somewhat brutally and she cried out, covering his mouth with hers kissing him hungrily. "Happy birthday, Hermione." He kissed her back and plundered her mouth with his tongue.

"F-fuck, Sev, f-faster please." She let out a whine and he sped up pushing her further into the wall. Hermione moaned and moved to bite his jaw. She licked over his scars once more before Severus latched on to her mouth once more.

"You are so beautiful, my love." Severus kissed her neck and found her pulse, nipping lightly at it.

"Oh, fuck." She keened and Severus felt her walls begin to flutter around him. He groaned and dug his blunt nails into her bum as he angled her hips and began to drive against her like a piston. Hermione groaned, he was like a man possessed. "Severus." She whispered breathlessly as she came apart around him and he came after two more forceful thrusts with her name on his lips as well. "Best birthday ever." She panted and Severus chuckled against her neck where his head rested.

"Come on let's go before Lucius decides to come looking for us." Severus nipped her shoulder once and cleaned them both with heavy scorgnifying spells. Hermione slipped down onto the floor and Severus righted his clothing before taking slower care making sure she was alright.

"I'm fine, Severus!" She giggled and grabbed his hand. She led him up the stairs and they both exited looking refreshed and calm. Severus wrapped an arm around his wife and led her to the couch to sit with her. Lucius sat in Severus' usual chair and the girls sat on the rug in front of their parents. Hermione eyed the of obscenely large pile of presents wearily and looked over at Severus who merely smirked; this made Hermione pout a little. "I'm assuming that by both of your smug looks these are from everyone and not just Lu." She looked at the girls and they both giggled before covering their mouths. So even her girls were in on the present picking this time. "Okay, okay, I'll open them. Girls pick out what you want me to open first." Hermione smiled and the girls let out a giddy squeal.

"Open the ones from us first, Mummy." Serena said and each of them grabbed a small pile and put them down in front of her. Hermione smiled and slid down onto the floor with her girls, leaning back against Severus' legs; Serena and Elise on either side of her. Elise passed her a present and she set about unwrapping it carefully. It was a necklace, a beautiful diamond incrusted snake with red rubies. Hermione gasped and Serena handed her a smaller gift. She opened it to find a matching set of earrings.

"Oh, thank you, girls." She hugged them and set about opening the rest. There were books, some things for the house and her to do with the girls and she cuddled them close. "I love them all. Why don't you two go play and I will open what Uncle Lu, and your daddy got for me, okay?" She asked and they nodded.

"Wait, open this one while the girls are here." Lucius pulled out a box that obviously had charms surrounding it. Hermione lifted the lid and let out a loud squeal before launching herself at Lucius and hugging him fiercely.

"You are amazing, Lucius." She smiled and he hugged her back before she went back to the box. There were three items inside; three small, dainty, and fluffy kneazles. One was white, one black, and the other black and white and grey.

"Girls, you may play with them after dinner." Severus sounded from behind her and the two raced up the stairs. Hermione pulled the black one out and it mewled at her.

"Aren't you a precious little thing? Hmm, what to name you…" Hermione pet the kitten and it slinked it's way up to sit on her shoulder. "Nala." Hermione said and the kitten rubbed her cheek, seeming to like the moniker she was to be saddled with.

"Really, the Lion King, Hermione?" Severus and Lucius said at the same time and both Snapes turned to look at Lucius.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione asked as she raised a brow and Lucius and Severus chuckled at her. Hermione seemed to realize what she was doing and blushed at the two amused Slytherins staring at her. "Oh hush." She giggled and pet the cat. Severus pushed a box towards her and she pulled the bow off the top with careful precision. She unwrapped it and found a hand crafted set of writing tools. Quills, blotters, self inking, feathered tips and an assortment of nibs and inks. Hermione smiled at her husband and Lucius gave her another present. Inside were some of the finest writing parchments she had ever seen. She got more books, a few pieces of jewelry from each of them and notebooks, potions texts, Arithmancy tables, and runes charts.

"Oh, you two spoil me!" She pulled them both into a hug and they hugged her back with a chuckle.

"We enjoy it, pet." Lucius said as he let her go to find his two godchildren.

"Thank you both so much. And I haven't even unwrapped the rest of them." She giggled and looked next to her at the two kittens who had curled up next to her, Nala had moved and was lying on Severus' lap and she smiled. "Nala seems to like you." She smiled cheekily up at him and he picked the kitten up by the scruff of it's neck to inspect it.

"It's the smallest of the three and yet it sought out the most intimidating person in the room, interesting." He carefully cradled the in the crook of his arm and pet her fur. "She is rather cute…" He admitted quietly and pet her furry little head. Hermione chuckled and leaned back against his legs closing her eyes and sighing happily. All was right in the world and unbeknownst to her they just made another little joy that would add to their family in approximately nine months. But, we all know she doesn't tell him until three more months, now don't we?


End file.
